The Saiyan Death Squad Chronicles
by TheSilverSaiyanBaron
Summary: This is a story that goes along with the Omega Strain this is the back story to Baron's origin's and why he Became the Omega everyone read about.


**The Saiyan Death Squad Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or Gt, the created character's that appear through out this story belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sun shone across the destroyed terrain as a warrior sat over looking the handy work he and the other Saiyan death squad had done. Bardock floated over a charred and destroyed building " this place has been a utter bore to say the least" Bardock said looking toward Baron the youngest of the Death squad. " Yeah tell me about it the peak of the battle was maybe twelve minutes" Baron said crossing his arm's laughing at his own quote. The smoke rose from the destroyed building's as the warriors slowly floated into the air and began to head toward there rally point to leave when the scouter over Arath's left eye beeped to life reading a decent power level to the south. " Guy's maybe this will interest you" Arath said as the other saiyan's turned toward him as there scouters all came to life. The planet was known, as "Altron" the planet had been inhabited by a small human like creature with blue skin known as the Redit's. " Baron you and Thade go and investigate this power and report back what you find" Bardock said giving order's to the youngest of the squad, they both nod and shot across the sky heading to the source of this power.

" Thade do you honestly think a power as high as we read could actually be here without us knowing?" Baron asked Thade as they, shot across the scared planet their hair blowing back as the wind whipped by. " I don't know Baron but this could get rough if we have to fight" Thade replied back to his comrade as they neared a half destroyed city. Bardock looked at Arath " do you think sending the younger guy's was a good idea?" Arath asked Bardock as their scouter's beeped reading a power of around 3,000. Baron and Thade landed amongst some destroyed building's as they scanned the area for the source of the power " where is it?" Baron said to himself, as a large blue alien with small spikes adorned its face above its eyes. The two saiyan's looked at one another " Bardock come in, we have found the power it's one alien kinda big but I don't see how he could hold so much energy" Baron said as he sent his message to Bardock. " Good job Baron engage and take him out quickly" Bardock replied with a smirk as he closed his link looking at Arath who shook his head. Baron and Thade shot into air and fired off several quick Ki blast's exploding, all around the large alien who spun around shocked by the sudden surprise attack.

Baron and Thade landed on each side of the large Redit " your done scum!" Thade yelled as he charged into the Redit bringing his fist around toward the Redit's face. Hitting air as the large alien showed incredible speed for his size " where the hell did he go?" Baron said stunned as he felt a fist slam into stomach then another collide into his jaw snapping his head side way's Baron bounced into the ground skidding into a destroyed building. Thade looked on stunned as he watched how quickly Baron was dealt with he growled and shot across the ground heading toward the Redit. Just as he was about to collide the alien vanished and quickly appeared a few inches above Thade slamming a elbow into his neck forcing him into the ground with a loud explosion sending rock and broken concrete into the air. Baron slowly stood up and whipped the trickle of blood that ran from his nose he growled as the Redit turned back toward him showing nothing but pure hatred in his eye's " come on you bastard you want to test my metal!" Baron yelled as he charged up a large attack in his right hand " Riot sphere!" Baron yelled as the ball of energy crackled and grew a few more inches in size. Bardock's scouter came to life " check this out Arath" Bardock said to his life long friend as the scouter stopped " Baron has gone up too 1,200 and still growing slowly" Bardock said as he smirked. Baron's body shook as he drawed all his energy into this one large attack " look at Thade!" Baron yelled launching the attack as Thade picked himself up leaping away as the blast collided with the Redit exploding sending smoke high into the air. The smoke cleared to reveal thin air " what the hell?" Baron asked as he felt something smash into the back of his head as the Redit flipped over and kneed him in the chin snapping his head backwards sending him skidding across the ground on his back into a pile of debris. Thade yelled as he stood up his anger rising " your going to die!" Thade yelled as he charged the alien only to hit thin air as he swung through " where..did he go.." Thade said shocked as he felt a knee slam into the small of his back sending him stumbling forward, quickly the Redit vanished and appeared in his face with a upper cut sending him sailing into the sky.

Bardock and Arath looked at one another " this is taking far to long" Bardock said motioning for Arath to follow him to where Baron and Thade had went to handle the power. Baron and Thade stood up both sore and bleeding from various wound's " this guy is too much" Baron said as he staggered around his body barely standing, " we can't be defeated where saiyan's" Thade said as he coughed up blood. The Redit shot into the air and began to rain down on the two saiyan's with a volley of blast's that began to explode all around them sending shrapnel and rock into the air. Small pieces of glass from the building's became projectiles that cut Baron and Thade's flesh as they shielded themselves the best they could. Baron roared to the sky as the Redit stopped firing " I'm through holding back!" Baron yelled as a white sphere appeared in his palm tossing the blast to the sky it exploded shining brightly in the sky " your doomed.." Baron said as his pupil's vanished and his muscles bulged and twitched as hair sprouted all over his face and arms. The elder saiyan's stopped as there scouter's began to go crazy " holy shit Baron and Thade must have pulled out all the stop's by going Ozzaru" Arath said as he looked to the ground instead of the light. " Indeed Baron's power is over 150,000 and Thade's is around 100,000" Bardock said as he covered his eye's looking at Arath.

The Redit's eye's widened in fear as his leg's began to quiver in fear " you are not going to destroy me for my people I will destroy you..." the Redit yelled. Just as Baron opened his mouth launching a blast cutting a trench through the planet hitting the Redit turning him into dust. The Ozzaru's roared and began to fire random blast's destroying everything around them soon Bardock and Arath had joined them in the destruction of the planet. The next morning Baron and Thade lay on there back's barely conscious " my body..feels like shit.." Thade said as he tried to raise his arm but to no avail " yeah I agree with you..there Thade.." Baron said as he passed out from energy exhaustion. Bardock and Arath walked over to Thade and Baron helping them to there feet as the two elder warriors took to the sky heading back to there pod's to head back to Planet Vegeta to give the two warriors some much needed rest and healing. " These two will be fine after a few hours in the healing chamber" Arath said to Bardock as the two warriors touched down placing the unconscious warriors inside there pods closing there hatch's. The planet become a dot as the pod's raced away heading back to Vegeta I can't help but wonder...why I have such a bad feeling about returning home Bardock said to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought as they shot through space.

**Arath- **

**Status: second in command of Saiyan space force**

**A.k.a. "The Saiyan Death squad".**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Height: 6'5**

**Age: 24 yrs**

**Power Level: 2,800 - 3,400**

**Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, red tips, brown goatee on chin, muscular build, scar through left eye, scars all over chest and back, loop ear ring in mid left ear, black baggy pants, and black cut off shirt, if not black Saiyan Armor.**

**Special Techniques: Final Vision, Vision, Jolt**

**Baron-**

**Status: Foot soldier for Saiyan space force **

**Race: Saiyan**

**Height: 6'2**

**Age: 19**

**Power Level: 500**

**Appearance: has several large scars on chest and arms wears a Light brown armor, Brown eyes Jet Black hair down to shoulders,and Black baggy pants**

**Special Techniques: Renzoku Energy Dan , Rage Flash.**

**Thade-**

**Status: Foot soldier for Saiyan space force**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 22**

**Power Level: 100**

**Appearance: Average build, wear's shoulder less armor, with a black undershirt, has a moon shaped scar next to his left eye wear's finger less gloves that cover to the middle of his forearm much like Nappa's & Radditz, short spiky black hair spandex like body suit. **

**Bardock-**

**Status: Commander of Saiyan space force**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 35**

**Power level: 2,950-6,000**

**Appearance: Wild black hair, shoulder less armor green straps over shoulder, black armor with a tenge of green to the leg covering's, bands that cover his forearm's and bandana with a X shaped scare near his left eye. **

**A/N: So what did everyone think of this chapter? Give me your review's if you enjoyed then if not no big deal. I think this piece of work is one of my finest so far, to be honest this has been the most enjoyment I've gotten out of writing in a long time. I will try to keep this story updated as often as I can so read and enjoy. **


End file.
